crashbandicootfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Tela de Game Over
As Telas de Game Over (Fim de Jogo) aparecem quando o jogador morre com o contador de vidas zerado. Apesar de não significar que acabou o jogo e que precisa ser recomeçado desde o começo, na maioria das ocasiões significa que o jogador pode sair do jogo e voltar ao menu principal ou continuar e retornar para o começo do jogo (ou para uma Câmara de Portais) com o contador de vidas indicando o número base (4). Crash Bandicoot [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_1.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bandicoot.]] As palavras "GAME OVER" aparecem de modo similar à palavra "CRASH" no menu principal do jogo. Um som de tique-taque é ouvido seguido do som de uma explosão e as palavras expandem para perto da tela e depois recuam (como se a explosão acontecesse atrás delas). Crash é visto então correndo do canto esquerdo ao canto direito da tela com Cortex perseguindo-o (a mesma animação da primeira cutscene quando Crash escapa). * Selecionar "Yes" na pergunta "Continue?" irá levar o jogador de volta ao último ponto salvo com um total de 4 vidas. * Selecionar "No" irá levar o jogador ao menu principal. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_2.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back.]] A cabeça de Cortex aparece e diz "Game Over" antes dar uma gargalhada maligna. * Selecionar "Yes" irá fazer Cortex dizer "Play again, Crash" ("Jogue novamente, Crash" em português) e desaparecer. Crash irá então retornar à câmara de portais com 4 vidas. * Selecionar "No" irá fazer com que Cortex diga "I guess you didn't have what it takes, Crash" ("Eu acho que você não tem o que é preciso, Crash" em português) e desapareça. O jogador será levado ao menu principal. Crash Bandicoot: Warped [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Warped.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bandicoot: Warped.]] Uka Uka aparece com a cabeça de Cortex atrás dele. É similar à mensagem deles na Máquina do Tempo, exceto que o vórtex é laranja em vez de azul. Uka Uka diz "GAME OVER!". * Selecionar "Yes" fará com que Uka Uka diga "When will you ever learn? You miserable bandicoots!" ("Quando você vai aprender? Seus bandicoots miseráveis!" em português) e ambos Uka Uka e Cortex desaparecem. Crash é então levado à câmara dos portais com 4 vidas. * Selecionar "No" fará com que Uka Uka saia da frente de Cortex, que irá dizer "Goodbye for now" ("Tchau por agora" em português). Ambos desaparecem e o jogador é levado ao menu principal do jogo. Crash Bash [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_Bash.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bash.]] O locutor diz "YOU FAIL!" ou "TIME UP!" ("VOCÊ FALHOU!" e "TEMPO ESGOTADO!" em português), este último falado quando o tempo de algum desafio acaba. Logo após a palavra "FAIL" aparece na tela junta das opções "repetir a arena" ou "retornar à câmara dos portais". Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_WoC.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex.]] Cortex aparece na sala da cutscene inicial. Ele diz "Giving up?" ("Desistindo?" em português) e sutilmente inclina sua cabeça como se estivesse convencendo o jogador a desistir. * Selecionar "Continue" fará Cortex exclamar "Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot!" ("Se prepare para enfrentar minha ira, Crash Bandicoot!" em português) e dar sua gargalhada maníaca, ou exclamar "Curse you, bandicoot!" ("Maldito seja, bandicoot!" em português). O jogador é levado à câmara dos portais com 4 vidas. * Selecionar "Quit" fará Cortex gritar "Ha ha, at last the world is ours!" ou "Quitting so soon? And on such an easy level. ...Oh well. Ta ta." ou "Oh dear. The lazy reluctant hero gives up. Go figure." ou "Well then, it's game over." ou "The world is finally ours!" (respectivamente, "Ha ha, pelo menos o mundo é nosso!", "Desistindo tão cedo? E justo em uma fase fácil. ...Bem. Ta ta.", "Oh céus. O herói preguiçoso relutante desiste. Vai entender.", "Certo então, é o fim do jogo.", "O mundo é finalmente nosso!", em português) e rir maleficamente. O jogador é levado então ao menu principal do jogo. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_THA.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure.]] Uka Uka aparece na tela de modo muito semelhante à tela de Game Over de Crash Bandicoot: Warped, porém nesta ele não fala. A pergunta "Continue?" aparece na tela. * Selecionar "Yes" levará o jogador à câmara dos portais. * Selecionar "No" levará o jogador ao menu principal. Diferente dos outros jogos, se o jogador selecionar "Yes", ele voltará para a câmara dos portais com 5 vidas, em vez de 4. Isto dá a ele uma chance extra para continuar a fase. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced A tela de Game Over neste jogo é exatamente a mesma de Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Twinsanity [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_Twinsanity_(Crash).jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over de Crash em Crash Twinsanity.]] Este jogo possui uma tela de Game Over diferente para cada personagem jogável. * Crash: mostra Crash deitado de costa, olhando para cima. * Cortex: mostra Cortex deitado no chão, todo machucado enquanto tenta alcançar sua arma. * Crash e Cortex: esta aparece quando ambos estão juntos. Mostra Cortex sentado com um curativo na cabeça olhando para Crash, que está deitado com as pernas para cima e a língua de fora. * Nina: mostra ela deitada no chão, enrolada em seus braços metálicos. * Mecha-Bandicoot: mostra o robô deitado de bruços no chão. Em todas elas há o escrito "Game Over" na parte superior da tela. Além disso, em todas as telas os personagens estarão em um background negro com uma luz branca vinda de cima. * Selecionar "Continue" levará o jogador ao último ponto salvo, com 4 vidas. * Selecionar "Quit Game" levará o jogador ao menu principal. Crash of the Titans PS2 e Wii [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_Titans.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash of the Titans.]] O background é bem parecido com o de quando um episódio é completado. As palavras "Game Over" aparecem cercadas por linhas em formato de redemoinho e embaixo da pegada de Crash. * Selecionar "Restart Level" levará o jogador ao início da fase em que estava. * Selecionar "Save and Exit" salvará o jogo e levará o jogador ao menu principal do jogo. GBA O background é semelhante ao da tela de slot. No centro aparece as palavras "GAME OVER" escritas em amarelo. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy [[Ficheiro:Game_Over_Crash_NST.jpg|thumb|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (Warped).]] A tela de Game Over é similar à de Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Uka Uka emerge do canto inferior da tela, falando "Game Over!". Logo após a pergunta "Retry level?" aparece na tela. Se o jogador demorar para escolher, Uka Uka soltará uma gargalhada maligna. Nos dois primeiros jogos remasterizados, Uka Uka está coberto por uma sombra (provavelmente devido ao fato de que ele ainda não foi apresentado na história). Já no terceiro jogo, ele estará totalmente a mostra. * Selecionar "Yes" levará o jogador ao início da fase, com 4 vidas. * Selecionar "No" levará o jogador à câmara dos portais (ou, no primeiro jogo, à seleção de fases). Aparições * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot: Warped * Crash Bash * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Twinsanity * Crash of the Titans * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Curiosidades * Em Crash Twinsanity, originalmente haveria uma tela de Game Over onde os Gêmeos do Mal provocariam o jogador. Apesar de ter sido abandonado, o diálogo ainda existe nos arquivos do jogo. * Todos os outros jogos não possuem telas de Game Over por não possuírem mecânica de vidas. ** Apesar de não possui-la, Crash Bash possui uma tela com a mesma função. Galeria Game_Over_Crash_1 (Protótipo).png|A tela de Game Over em um protótipo de Crash Bandicoot. Game_Over_Crash_1 (Protótipo) (2).png|A tela de Game Over em um protótipo de Crash Bandicoot, com Crash fugindo de Cortex. Game_Over_Crash_1 (E3).png|A tela de Game Over na demo de Crash Bandicoot presente na E3. Game_Over_Crash_1 (Japão).png|A tela de Game Over na versão japonesa de Crash Bandicoot. Game_Over_Crash_Twinsanity (Crash e Cortex).jpg|A tela de Game Over de Crash e Cortex em Crash Twinsanity. Game_Over_Crash_Twinsanity (Cortex).jpg|A tela de Game Over de Cortex em Crash Twinsanity. Game_Over_Crash_Twinsanity (Nina).jpg|A tela de Game Over de Nina em Crash Twinsanity. Game_Over_Crash_Twinsanity (Mecha-Bandicoot).jpg|A tela de Game Over de Mecha-Bandicoot em Crash Twinsanity. Game_Over_Crash_Titans_(GBA).jpg|A tela de Game Over da versão GBA de Crash of the Titans. Game_Over_Crash_NST (Dark).png|A tela de Game Over em Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (primeiro e segundo jogo). en:Game over screen Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: Warped Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Categoria:Crash Twinsanity Categoria:Crash of the Titans Categoria:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Categoria:Termos de Jogos